


Swallow The Bird

by Lux_780



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, I'm not sure where this is going, LadyBug and chat noir r idiots, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plagg - Freeform, Romance, Tikki - Freeform, gabenath, pls don't bully me :(, probably a good ending, slight humour, villians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux_780/pseuds/Lux_780
Summary: Chat Noir and Ladybug find out why Hawkmoth is trying to get the miraculous, in order to try to stop him from terrorising Paris they try to set up him and Mayura.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillion | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Swallow The Bird

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of this has been inspired from other miraculous ladybug fan fictions so if a scene is quite similar to one you've read its probably inspired from that fan fiction. ^^ Also here is art for it;   
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CCdA37WHE8Y/?igshid=1syopqh2wyfj5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir has an idea.

It was a very busy day for Nathalie and Gabriel, they had to arrange many meetings and at the same time they had to manage Adrien’s photo shoot. As the sun was setting and all the meetings were finally done Nathalie and Gabriel re-entered the main office. 

Nathalie slumped down onto the chair and sighed. “Before you leave, do you want to go to the Eiffel Tower as Hawkmoth and Mayura?” Gabriel asked Nathalie.

“It will only be a one time thing” he added quickly.

Nathalie smiled and nodded.

❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉

Hawkmoth and Mayura were sitting on one of the ledges of the Eiffel Tower, Mayura’s head lay on his shoulder. They only exchanged a couple of words and when they did it was about the view. Which the sky was a beautiful dark purple colour, with clouds which were a light violet. You could already see the moon in the sky and the lights of the city and Eiffel Tower had turned on and shone brightly.

“Excuse me you two, sorry to ruin the moment, but this area is very dangerous you could fall.”

Said a voice behind them, it sounded quite like.. A teenager? They both turned their heads around, It was Chat Noir and Ladybug.

“Hawkmoth and Mayura” Ladybug scowled, realising who they were.

“Were you about to release an Akuma ?”

They stood up.

“No actually, we just were relaxing.” Hawkmoth said

“Villains don’t deserve to relax” Chat Noir retorted stubbornly.

Hawkmoth sighed, “look I don’t have time for this, I won’t release an Akuma for 2 weeks If you leave us alone”

“4 weeks” Chat replied

“3 weeks” 

“Deal” Ladybug said “We’ll leave you and your wife be” 

Hawkmoth had a confused look on his face, “Mayura is not my wife” 

Chat Noir scoffed “Whatever you say,” and they jumped away.

The sky was dark blue now and the clouds had disappeared, they watched Chat Noir and Ladybug jump away. 

“Seriously, where are those kids’s parents”

❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉ 3 weeks later ❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉

Hawkmoth finally could release an Akuma, this Akuma was a confusing one called Mayotte she floated on a cloud she had the power to create random walls around Paris, making a huge maze, she looked down below on the people miserably running around lost. As useless as it sounds it was very difficult for the hero’s to find themselves around Paris, and often forgetting which way they were going.  
Nathalie insisted they should use the peacock miraculous which would be a big advantage to grab their miraculous’ eventually Gabriel allowed her to join the battle.

Mayura ended up getting lost herself and losing connection with Hawkmoth. The miraculous was draining all her energy and she started to feel dizzy, but didn’t transform back considering it would be suspicious if the heroes saw her. She slowly slumped down next to a wall to save her energy.

Not long later she saw a person running towards her

“Mayura? What are you doing here?!” It was Chat Noir.

Then he shook his head “Never mind, do you know where m’lady is, I don’t have time to fight with you.” 

‘Great, just great’ thought Nathalie, although she didn’t want to fight either feeling too sick for it so she simply shook her head. Chat Noir sighed and sat down a few metres from her, “I suppose I’ll wait here with you..” 

A few minutes passed and Chat Noir started to fidget. “So are you and Hawkmoth really not together?” He asked.

Mayura replied “I’m afraid not.” And the silence continued until Chat spoke “Can I ask you a question.” 

“If it’s about my identity, No.” She said covering her brooch protectively. 

“No, it’s not that, why is hawkmoth after our miraculous?” 

Mayura sighed once again “He wants to revive his wife in a coma.”

“Wait, so that’s it? Not world domination or infinite power?” 

Mayura laughed slightly, “no, he’s actually quite kind if you get to know him.” Chat noir shivered “Dang, you’re crushing hard.” She opened her mouth about to retort but they heard a voice;

“Chat! There you are!” Cried Ladybug.

He stood up, as well as Mayura who was backing away “Mayura” Ladybug growled.

“Sorry Mayura, this was fun but I’m afraid you’ll have to hand us your miraculous.” Chat noir said faking sympathy. Mayura glared at them and continued backing away until she bumped into something,

It was Hawkmoth.

“There you are, I’m glad I came at the right time” he said stepping in front of her, Mayura clutched to his arm to keep her balance, still feeling terribly dizzy. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir both attacked Hawkmoth with their weapons, which he blocked easily.

“Apologies, but me and Mayura will get going” Hawkmoth hissed. He then picked up Mayura holding her bridal pose and jumped quickly away. With one of hands he clicked and the Akuma on the cloud fell down and transformed back into a normal person with Ladybug catching her.

Ladybug, who seemed to have used her lucky charm when Chat Noir wasn’t there, threw it into the air yelling “miraculous ladybug!” And all the walls disappeared. Sadly for them they couldn’t see the villains anymore. 

“It seems like Hawkmoth would do anything for Mayura, including getting rid of a Akuma.” She sighed.

“Yeah..” Chat Noir replied sadly, but suddenly his face lit up. “I have an idea M’lady” he grinned.

❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉

Hawkmoth brought Mayura to the main office and they de-transformed. Gabriel sighed with his back from Nathalie, he seemed much more angry then usual with clenched fists. Finally he spoke

“I can’t believe I let you use the peacock miraculous again!” He cried, Nathalie flinched.

“I’m sorry.. Sir” she said quietly lightly touching his arm. He relaxed slightly turning to her “no need to apologise Nathalie, it was my fault..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of the second part was inspired from Nathalie’s Wife from amino! I fully give credit to her for the idea. Also this chapter is probably going to be shorter than the others.  
> （〜^∇^)〜


End file.
